Now and Forever
by MysticStarfall
Summary: Harry and Neville have been best friends for years. Over the years, feelings develop. Will the boys gather enough courage to tell each other, or will it be too late? Rated T.


_**I have had this one-shot wrote out for a while now, but I haven't wanted to post it. No real reason why I haven't wanted to, just haven't. But now I'm going to. I've searched for a few good Harry/Neville stories, and while I've found a few that are good, there aren't that many of them. I hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks. **_

_**I own nothing! :)**_

Seventeen year old Neville Longbottom was outside on the Quidditch pitch watching his best friend, and crush, Harry Potter work on some seeker drills. He had known for a couple years now that he was gay, but he'd never mentioned it to anyone in his house. He knew that Ron Weasley was straight, and a bigot, and refused to tell him anything for fear of Ron acting on his disgust for gay people. He'd always fancied Harry, but he was afraid to admit his feelings out loud.

Harry was the type of person he could see growing old with. He was kind, generous, loving, selfless, and absolutely bloody gorgeous. Seamus and Dean are both bisexual, so he wasn't nearly as afraid of them, but he knew if they found out about his crush on Harry, they'd never shut up about it, so he kept it to himself.

Sitting here, watching Harry make a dive that nearly sent him crashing to the ground, Neville jumped up with his heart in his throat, ready to see what happened. When Harry pulled up at the last possible second laughing his head off, Neville wanting to scowl and berate him for it, but he kept himself in check because he'd never truly seen Harry this happy. His whole face was glowing with joy, and it made Neville smile.

Neville sat back down, contemplating what he was going to do. School was due to be over in a few days, and he was afraid he'd never really see Harry again afterwards and he was scared. He tried imagining his life without Harry in it, and it was nothing but darkness and sadness, so he knew he'd have to gather the courage to tell Harry how he felt.

Little did he know, his life was going to change on this night, one way or another, just how, he wasn't sure yet.

Harry Potter was flying around the pitch a few days before school let out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be an Auror like Ron wanted him to. He'd known all along that Ron was just his friend due to the fame and money, but he'd gone along with it because he felt he needed a 'friend' that was around for certain things. He'd overheard Ron and Hermione talking one night in fourth year and that proved his point.

_***flash back***_

"_Ron, what are we going to do? After your blow up about his name coming out of the Cup, he'll never trust you again, and with me siding with you, he'll never trust me, either." Hermione whined. It was a first, and he was pissed off. Why should he trust backstabbing friends anyways? "You know that we're supposed to keep an eye out on him and report it back to Dumbledore. He's going to be angry with us after his."_

_Ron reached out and pulled her to his side, "It'll be fine 'Mione, we'll apologize after the first task, and he'll forgive us. He's way too forgiving for his own good, so it'll all work out. Don't worry so much, love." Ron placed a soft kiss to her temple._

_Hermione sighed softly, snuggling into his side, "You're right. The first task is only a few more days away; we'll talk to him after he finishes his part in it."_

_Harry turned back around and walked out of the common room, not once caring if they saw him._

_***end flash back***_

After that year, Harry had pulled away from Ron and Hermione some, befriending Neville and Luna, and spending most of his free time with them, but still spending time with Ron and Hermione to satisfy their spying ways. Once school was over, he'd tell Ron and Hermione off while they were getting off the train, and be done with their friendships after that.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the telling gold of the snitch close to the ground, and went down in a dive to try and catch it. He knew that doing a dive like this was going to give poor Neville a heart attack, but he was trying to get some clues to see if his feelings were reciprocated. He'd been laying hints, and making small comments to him, but they just weren't being received the way he'd wanted them to.

As he got closer to the ground, he saw Neville jump up out of the corner of his eye and he grinned slightly. As he was getting closer to the ground, he pulled up at the last second and flew parallel to the ground, going towards Neville with a joyous laugh and saw Neville smiling back.

The closer he got, the more his courage built and he knew what needed to be done to prove to Neville that he wanted to be with him. He jumped off his broom and went towards Neville with a determined air about him. He saw Neville's eyes widen slightly, but he didn't move, waiting to see what Harry was going to do.

"Nev…" Harry said as he came to stand in front of him. He looked directly into Neville's eyes and leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against Neville's, waiting to see what would happened.

He was relieved to feel Neville's arms gently snake around his waist, pulling them closer together as Neville's lips pressed more firmly against his own. He wrapped his own arms around Neville's shoulders, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He gently nibbled on Neville's bottom lip, licking it softly, hoping to gain entrance and finally taste the object of his affections. His wish was granted, and as soon as he tasted Neville's addicting taste, he moaned softly and pressed his body closer.

To say that Neville was happy was a complete understatement. As his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, he felt like he was finally coming home. The feel of that perfect body against his was his dream come true, and he never wanted to let go.

The kiss they shared was everything he'd ever thought it would be and more. The pure taste of Harry sent his body tingling with desire, lust, and love, and he wished they were somewhere more private. When Harry pushed his body closer, Neville moaned, he felt so free and alive for the first time in his life.

He gently ended the kiss, panting softly and resting his forehead against Harry's. "Oh Harry… You don't know how long I've wanted this." He whispered hoarsely.

Harry carded his fingers through Neville's hair gently and smiled, "I've tried hinting to you about it, but apparently I'm pants at dropping hints like that. I've wanted this for a while."

Neville tightened his arms around Harry, chuckling softly. He didn't know what else to say at the moment, so he reveled in the fact that he finally had Harry in his arms and had no plan on letting go anytime soon. It seemed that Harry was thinking along those lines as well, by the smile and fact that his own arms weren't letting Neville go either.

"How about we go to the Room of Requirements and just be alone for a while?" Harry asked softly, his head bowed slightly as if he was afraid of something.

Neville felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders at the question and was confused as to why Harry would be afraid of anything, "I'd love to Harry." He kissed Harry's lips softly, "I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth if you asked me to." He whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry stepped back from Neville's arms, holding out his hand with a smile. "Let's go then, before Weasley and Granger," he growled out their names, causing Neville to snigger slightly, "accost us and make me go back to the common room."

Neville nodded and they began the trek back to the castle and then up to the seventh floor. Harry began walking back and forth in front of the wall, and when the door appeared, they both quickly walked inside. When Neville saw the inside, he smiled. There was a little sitting area with a couch in front of a fire. Further into the room was a bedroom type area which naturally caused him to blush. He headed over to the couch for now, but he was thinking about what could be done on that bed.

As they sat down on the couch, food and drinks appeared on a small table in front of the couch. "I'm a little hungry, and didn't want to be rude by eating in front of you in case you were hungry." Harry said, blushing slightly.

"It's fine Harry. I am actually a little hungry myself." They both reached for a sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer that were on the table.

They ate in companionable silence, neither knowing what to say now that their feelings had been shared. Harry was afraid he'd say or do something that would scare Neville off, and Neville was afraid of doing the same thing.

"Harry…"

"Nev…"

They both laughed a little, "You go first." Neville said to Harry, hoping he wouldn't be put in the spotlight.

Harry smiled and turned his body towards Neville and took a deep breath. "I know we did a little talking out on the pitch, but I want you to know that I've liked you since fourth year. I've been afraid to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I just couldn't keep it quiet anymore. You've been my best friend for years now, and I'm…" Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, "And I'm in love with you." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed, afraid to see Neville reject him or leave him. He hated feeling vulnerable, but he knew he had to tell finally. He couldn't keep holding the secret inside, it was slowly killing him.

Neville sucked in a harsh breath, smiling slightly. When he looked over at Harry, he saw how afraid he was and he slid closer, placing a hand on the side of Harry face. "Harry, I love you too." He chuckled softly when he saw Harry's eyes snap open wide. "As you said, you've been my best friend for years, and I found myself in love with you as well. I've been so afraid to admit it out loud, and afraid that you wouldn't feel the same so I kept it to myself." He barely got the words out before Harry launched himself at Neville, kissing him desperately.

"Oh Nev…" Harry whispered against his lips before giving him another bruising kiss, pouring out everything he was feeling into the kiss.

Neville moaned and drew Harry closer. He grabbed one of Harry's legs pulling it to where Harry was now straddling his lap. Harry moaned, feeling Neville dominating the kiss and he loved every second of it. Neville held on tighter to Harry and stood up, causing Harry to give an undignified squeak. His legs wrapped around Neville's hips, causing both boys to moan at the feeling of the others cock through their pants.

Harry began thinking of what it would be like to finally be with Neville in the way he'd always dreamed, and the next thing he knew, the room was bathed in a soft glow. When he looked around, he saw there were hundreds of candles floating around, and the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla permeated the air. Neville looked at him in surprise causing Harry to blush, "It's how I always dreamed of you and I together." He mumbled and was rewarded with a soft kiss.

"Me too, love, I've dreamed of this for so long." He finally got them to the bed and gently sat Harry down. He began removing their clothes, and when they were both down to their boxers, both boys were blushing and avoiding looking at each other.

Harry hurriedly got under the blankets, pulling them aside in an effort to get Neville under with him. When Neville was under the covers, Harry slid closer to him, kissing him softly.

Neville turned on his side, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. When Harry slid one of his legs between Neville's, he decided to take it a step farther and turned Harry onto his back, with Neville settling down between Harry's legs.

Pressing their bodies together, they both moaned. Neville began slowly worshipping Harry's body, kissing up and down his neck and chest while Harry's hands ran up and down Neville's back. Neither truly knew what they were doing, but they decided to rely on instincts and what they felt was right.

They were unsure how long they were lost to the passion and desire, but when they were laying there in their post-orgasm bliss, wrapped in each other's arms, Neville finally voiced a question he'd been dying to ask. "What are you going to do after school?" He whispered, afraid to break the silence.

Harry tensed slightly before answering. "I haven't really thought about it. I know I want to travel some, but other than that, I'm not sure what I want to do."

Neville tightened his arms around Harry while he thought. "Are you going alone, or would you like some company?"

Harry's head snapped up, and Neville saw the hope, relief, and longing in his eyes, "You'd really want to go with me?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"Of course I want to. Did you really think I was just going to let you go gallivanting off to Merlin knows where after I've just got you?" Neville gave a smirk and saw Harry blush.

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd want to just travel around. I thought you'd have your own thing to do after we graduate." Harry said, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

Neville chuckled, "The only thing I want to do is be with you Harry. I hadn't made any plans for after graduation because I had been planning on getting the courage up and tell you how I felt." He leaned down, kissing Harry softly. "I told you earlier, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, and I meant it. Now and forever Harry, I'm yours."

Hearing the words spoke with such conviction and love brought tears to Harry's eyes. "Now and forever Neville, I love you."

They snuggled up together, arms and legs tangled together with Harry's head resting on Neville's chest as they began thinking about their future together. They fell asleep exactly like that, the only thoughts in their heads was, 'forever never looked so good before.'


End file.
